


From far, from eve and morning

by Birdsong



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Politics-related
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsong/pseuds/Birdsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>써니님 리퀘입니다. 오피스 떡을 리퀘주셨습니다... 그래서 영국 노동당 선거캠프를 끼얹어 봤습니다... 말이 선거캠프지 그냥 PWP입니다...</p><p>AOS 기반 스폰즈입니다.</p><p>개연성 없음 주의<br/>설정 빵꾸 주의<br/>뜬금없는 떡 주의<br/>AU 주의<br/>캐붕 주의 등등 각종 주의… 쓴다고 썼는데 엄청 구리네요… 구려요… ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 아 형편없는 제 실력… 용서해주세요… ㅠㅠ</p>
            </blockquote>





	From far, from eve and morning

레너드 맥코이는 제임스 티베리우스 커크, 노동당의 당수이자 차기 총리 후보의 스핀 닥터였다. 스핀닥터란 일종의 얼굴마담이다. 전문용어를 끌어다 쓰자면 정치홍보담당관 정도가 될까. 조금 치사하게 말하면, 최전선의 총알받이나 다름 없는 자리였다. 무던한 성격에, 제법 다부진 덩치, 거기에 걸맞는 환상적인 비율과 가느다란 허리를 갖춘 호남이었다. 갈색 머리와 올리브색 눈빛으로 시원하게 웃으면, 일제히 플래쉬가 터지고 다음 날 아침 주요 일간지에 그의 사진이 제법 크게 실리는 건 예사로운 일이었다. 하지만 레너드는 사석 – 사석이라 함은 커크와 단 둘이, 혹은 커크의 보좌관까지 셋이서를 말한다 - 에서 위스키 한 잔을 들이키면, 미간을 좁힌 채 언론을 상대하면서 있었던 온갖 말도 안 되는 일을 투덜거림과 함께 궁시렁거리는 평범한 사람이었다. 비록 그렇다 하더라도, 레너드는 프로였으므로, 카메라와 마이크 앞에만 서면 어디 양복 안주머니에 고이 모셔놓은 것 같은 유들유들함과 온화한 미소까지 곁들여 훌륭하게 차기 총리 후보에게 유리한 발언을 청산유수로 쏟아내는 능력이 있었다. 이런 그의 입지는 커크의 보좌관인 스팍과는 정 반대되는 성격이었는데, 그 보좌관으로 말할 것 같으면, 천하에 고지식한 사람 뽑기 대회에 나가면 1등은 따논 당상과 같은 사람으로, 한마디로 “정치를 했다가는 단 한 표도 얻지 못 할” 사람이었다. 정치계는 생각보다 더럽고 치사한 일이 들끓는 곳이고, 스팍은 이와 반대로 법 없이도 살 수 있는 사람이었다. 사람들은 커크가 그런 스팍을 왜 굳이 보좌관으로 두는지 궁금해 했다. 게다가 그는 백인 일색인 정치계에서 유일하게 흑인 혼혈이었다. 눈에 띌 수 밖에 없었다. 언론에서는 그런 스팍을 잡아먹지 못해 약이 오를 대로 올라있었으나, 그 시도는 번번히 레너드 맥코이의 철벽방어에 의해 좌절되고 있는 실정이었다.

총선이 가까워지고 있었다. 노동당은 보수당에게 제법 큰 차로 이기고 있었고, 당원들은 모두 예정된 승리를 위해 한참 고양된 분위기를 타고 선거운동에 박차를 가하고 있었다. 모두가 눈코뜰새 없이 바빴다. 커크는 동에 번쩍 서에 번쩍 하며 지지율을 끌어 모으고 있었다. 이쪽에서는 카리스마가 넘치는 유세 연설로, 저쪽에서는 토론회마다 상대방을 꼼짝 못하게 묶어버리는 날카로운 논리와 말빨로 대중들을 휘어잡았다. 전자의 경우엔 레너드가, 후자의 경우에는 스팍이 빈틈없이 준비를 맡았으니, 당연한 결과였다. 세 사람은 선거운동이 시작된 이후로 오피스 소파에서 밤새워 유권자들에 대해 분석하고, 전략을 짜느라 밤을 세우기 일쑤였다. 커크는 다음 날의 컨디션을 위해 일찍 들어가는 경우가 많았지만, 전략과 홍보를 담당하는 스팍과 레너드는 밤새도록 컴퓨터와 씨름하거나, 선거 운동 본부의 직원들을 지휘하다가 소파나 책상의자를 붙여 쪽잠을 자기 일쑤였다.

레너드와 스팍은 자주 부딪혔다. 서로 정반대인 성정이나, 하는 일을 보면 당연한 결과였다. 주로 이기는 쪽은 레너드였다. 사실 정확하게 말하면, 레너드가 이긴다기보다는 스팍이 먼저 입을 다무는 게 맞았다. 두 사람의 다툼을 조율하는 쪽은 커크였다. 서로 정 반대의 결론에 이르는 이슈-이민자 정책이나, 지역경제 활성화를 위한 공약, 교육제도 개선에 대한 토론 등-에 대해서, 커크는 균형있게 두 사람의 말을 귀담아 들었다. 스팍은 정확한 분석과 날선 논리에는 천부적인 재능을 지녔고, 그걸 대중들에게 어필할 수 있게 포장하는 능력은 단연 레너드에게 있었다. 오늘도 두 사람은 커크를 사이에 두고 목에 핏대를 올리고 있었다.

"미스터 맥코이, 이 통계자료는 연설문에서 언급하는 것이 보다 객관적입니다."

"아 젠장, 스팍. 이런 자료에 사람들은 별로 관심이 없어. 내일은 토론회가 아니라 유세라고. 거기 오는 사람의 반은 그냥 짐의 얼굴을 보고 싶어서 오는 거야!"

스팍의 눈썹이 순간 위로 휘었지만, 그는 더 이상 대거리를 하지 않았다. 두 사람을 지켜보던 커크는 피식 웃으며 상황을 정리했다.

"둘은 매번 여전하군 그래. 레너드, 자네 말이 맞아. 스팍, 준비해준 자료는 질문이 들어오면 답할 수 있도록 한눈에 들어오게 출력해 줄 수 있겠어?"

스팍은 무표정하게 답했다.

"그렇게 하겠습니다."

커크는 자리에서 일어났다.

"그럼 난 이만. 내일도 강행군이야. 좀 자 두라고."

시계는 이미 자정을 넘긴 시각이었다. 커크가 양복 자켓을 챙겨 사무실을 나가자, 레너드는 하늘색 넥타이를 잡아당겨 반쯤 풀었다. 아직 검토해야 할 연설문이 한참 남아 있었다. 책상 위는 서류로 뒤덮여 있었다. 랩탑 하나가 서류 더미 사이에서 깜박일 뿐이었다. 레너드의 입에서 자기도 모르게 한숨이 흘러나왔다. 스팍은 아무 말도 하지 않고 컴퓨터 자판을 두들길 뿐이었다. 레너드는 하품을 하고 펜을 들었다. 안경을 코에 걸치고 글씨들을 읽어나갔다.

얼마나 시간이 흘렀을까, 사위가 고요했다. 어느덧 시계는 새벽 두 시가 가까워지고 있었다. 익숙하게 들리던 컴퓨터 자판 소리가 사라져 있었다. 어색하기 짝이 없는 침묵에 소스라치듯 레너드는 펜과 종이를 내려놓고 자리에서 일어났다. 몸을 일으키니 잊고 있던 허기가 몰려왔다. 이 시간에 뭘 먹었다간 배가 나올 테고, 대충 사무실 옷장에 상비해 둔 바지를 갈아 입고 소파에서 자면 될 것이었다. 내일은 새벽 6시에 출발해야 하니 적어도 다섯 시에는 일어나야 했다. 몇 주 째 그는 하루에 네 시간 이상 잠을 잔 기억이 없었다. 집에 마지막으로 들어간 게 언제인지 까마득했다.

스팍의 자리는 비어있었다. 커피라도 사러 갔거나, 담배를 피우러 갔거나, 아니면 자러 갔겠거니. 하고 무심하게 빈 자리를 쳐다보다 레너드는 옷장으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 크지 않은 방 안에 있는 옷장에는 의외로 정갈하게 옷이 걸려 있었다. 비서의 손길이었다.

레너드는 이혼남이었다. 정치인으로서는 상당히 치명적일 수 있는 개인경력이었지만, 두 사람 사이에 있던 딸 조안나의 양육권 문제가 마무리 되고 나자, 세간의 관심은 서서히 사그러들었다. 레너드는 이혼 후 거의 일중독이다 시피 커크의 선거운동 캠페인에 투신했다. 그의 이혼경력은 노이즈 마케팅 거리로서도 꽤 효과적인 홍보수단이었다. 특히 결혼에 대해서 보수적인 국민정서상 이에 반발하는 젊은 층에게 있어 레너드의 이혼 경력은 인기가 좋았으면 좋았지, 결코 선거운동에 방해가 되지 않았다.

스팍은 독신이었다. 일과 결혼했다고 해도 좋을 만큼 그는 여자에 관심이 없었다. 그 흔한 정치인 특유의 스캔들 한 번 없었다. 가끔 가쉽거리를 좋아하는 타블로이드의 기사들은 이 점에 관심을 가지고 질문을 던지기도 했지만, 이렇다할 만한 기삿거리를 낚아챈 적은 없었다. 스팍이 워낙 일에 있어서는 철저했기 때문이지만, 실제로 그가 연애에는 조금 무심한 탓도 있었다. 커크는 그런 그에게 좋은 인연을 만나라며 휴가도 줘 보고, 옥스포드 시절의 여자 동창을 소개시켜주기도 했지만, 이렇다 할 좋은 소식은 들려오지 않고 있었다.

평소라면 화장실에 가서 갈아입고 올 바지였으나, 피곤에 쩔은 몸의 유혹은 견디기 힘들었다. 레너드는 주위를 둘러보고 아무도 없음을 확인하고, 그 자리에서 그냥 바지를 갈아입기 시작했다. 입고 있던 바지를 벗어 의자에 대강 걸쳐놓고, 꺼낸 바지에 한쪽 다리를 집어넣은 순간, 사무실의 문이 벌컥 하고 열렸다.

레너드는 소스라치게 놀랐다. 인기척도 없이 사무실의 문을 벌컥 연 자의 정체는 스팍이었다. 스팍 역시 문을 열자 펼쳐진 레너드의 반쯤 벗어진 아랫도리에 입을 딱 벌렸다. 레너드의 얼굴은 이미 토마토마낭 시뻘겋게 달아올라 있었다. 어색하기 그지없는 이 침묵을 먼저 깬 것은 레너드의 비명과도 같은 일갈이었다.

“야, 인기척은 좀 내고 다녀야 할 것 아냐!”

스팍은 눈썹을 휘며 어처구니가 없다는 표정을 지었다.

“문도 잠그지 않고 사무실에서 옷을 갈아입고 있는 사람은 미스터 맥코이입니다만.”

레너드는 기가막혀서 얼굴에서 핏기가 도망가는 것을 느끼며 말문이 막혔다. 스팍은 낯빛 하나 바뀌지 않은 채 자신에게 다가오고 있었다. 이게 상황이 어떻게 돌아가는 건지 생각할 사이도 없이, 눈 깜박한 순간 스팍이 눈앞에 서 있었다. 레너드는 축지법이라도 썼나. 이 냉혈한이, 라고 생각했지만 그건 아니었다. 그냥 레너드는 정신줄을 반쯤 놓은 상태였고, 여전히 피곤한 가운데 일시적으로 아드레날린의 지배를 받고 있을 따름이었다. 그리고, 여전히 스팍의 반짝이는 갈색 눈은 자신을 똑바로 쳐다보고 있었다.

스팍은 레너드의 반쯤 풀린 넥타이를 잡아 끌어 입술을 덮었다. 맞닿은 레너드의 입술은 살짝 거칠었다. 스팍의 입에서는 매캐한 담배 냄새가 훅 끼쳤다. 자세 때문에 마주 닿은 아랫도리가 뜨거웠다. 레너드는 스팍의 어깨를 잡고 밀쳐내려고 했지만, 입 속으로 휘감겨 들어오는 따뜻한 혓바닥의 감촉에 저절로 팔의 힘이 빠지는 것을 느꼈다. 호흡이 달려오자 눈앞이 노래지며 정신이 아득해지는 것을 느꼈다. 넥타이를 잡은 스팍의 손은 어느덧 한 쪽은 와이셔츠 안 쪽으로, 다른 한 쪽은 목덜미에 가 있었다. 레너드의 양손이 스팍을 밀어내기 위해 그의 어깨에 얹혀지는 바람에 졸지에 한쪽 다리에만 어정쩡하게 걸쳐져 있던 바지는 이미 바닥으로 떨어져 있었다.

질척하게 키스하던 스팍은 더운 숨을 레너드의 귓가에 내뿜으며 속삭였다.

“바지 마저 벗으시죠.”

레너드는 움찔했다. 이 뜬금없는 상황이 정말이지 당황스러웠다. 머리로는 이 사무실에서 이런 짓을 하다 들키면 커크의 정치인생과 자신의 정치인생과 스팍의 정치인생이 어떻게 될 것이며, 들개처럼 몰려들 언론들은 어찌할 것이며 하는 생각이 가득 채웠지만, 그와 별개로 자신의 물건은 반쯤 서있어 브리프 앞이 불룩했다. 어찌할 줄을 모르며 목석마냥 멍청하게 굳어있는 레너드의 귓가에 다시 한 번 재촉이 돌아왔다.

“어서요. 기분 좋게 해 드리죠. 이미 좋아하고 있지 않습니까.”

레너드는 체념의 한숨을 쉬며 발을 움직여 바지를 벗어던졌다. 바깥 바람에 선득하니 식은 스팍의 손길이 와이셔츠 안쪽을 더듬자 소름이 오소소 돋았다. 몸서리를 치는 레너드의 와이셔츠 안쪽의 살결을 더듬으며 목덜미에 입술을 갖다 대었다. 레너드는 남아있는 이성이 날아가기 전에 억눌린 목소리를 내뱉었다.

“헉…헉, 아, 안 돼…. 보이는 곳에는… 제발…”

가쁜 숨소리에 가느다랗게 최후의 발악 비슷한 애원이 흘러나왔다. 스팍은 멈칫하더니 이내 목덜미에서 입술을 떼었다. 그는 바보가 아니었다. 굳이 사람들의 이목을 집중시킬 짓은 하지 않는 게 백배 낫다는 걸 잘 알고 있었다.  이내 와이셔츠의 단추가 풀어져 나갔다. 분홍빛으로 달아오른 유두가 드러나고 가운데 넥타이가 늘어뜨려졌다. 뽀얀 살결에 홀로 늘어뜨려진 넥타이가 놀라울만큼 선정적이었다. 스팍은 유두를 입에 물고 애무를 시작했다. 레너드는 낯선 감촉에 아득해지며 힘이 빠져나가는 몸을 옷장 문에 기댔다. 옷장 문이 흔들렸다. 스팍은 아랑곳하지 않고 레너드의 유두를 물고 빨았다. 살짝 닿는 이빨의 감촉과 그 감촉을 덧씌우는 것 같은 혓바닥의 놀림에 레너드의 유두는 터질 듯 꼿꼿하게 솟아올랐다. 목까지 달아오른 채 레너드의 고개를 한쪽으로 늘어뜨린 채 헐떡이고 있었다. 유두를 입에 물고 레너드의 얼굴을 올려다본 스팍은 놀라울 만큼 섹시한 그 모습에 미칠미칠 것 열기에 휩쌓였다. 스팍은 레너드의 멱살을 쥐고 그를 벽에 밀어 붙였다. 쿵, 작은 소리가 나면서 레너드의 미간이 찌푸려졌지만 아랑곳하지 않았다. 앞섶이 살짝 젖어 들어간 레너드의 브리프 안에 스팍이 손을 집어넣자, 레너드의 입에서 앓는 소리가 나왔다.

“흐..으…”

스팍은 레너드의 신음소리를 자신의 입술로 덮은 채 프리컴으로 반쯤 젖어 질척거리는 레너드의 페니스를 움켜쥐었다. 레너드의 숨이 멈추는 게 고스란히 느껴졌다. 몇 번 만져주자, 레너드의 것은 이내 뻣뻣하게 곧추섰다. 스팍의 어깨에 머물던 레너드의 손이 허리춤으로 내려와 스팍의 벨트를 매만졌다. 스팍은 이내 자신의 바지 벨트를 풀고 브리프와 함께 한꺼번에 내렸다. 성이 난 듯 번들거리며 꺼덕이는 페니스가 모습을 드러내었다. 레너드는 그 모습을 보고 눈가가 붉어진 체 천천히 무릎을 꿇었다. 레너드가 무릎을 꿇자 레너드의 입가에 정확하게 스팍의 페니스가 위치했다. 레너드가 스팍의 귀두를 입술에 물고 살짝 혀를 놀려 갈라진 부분을 훑자 스팍의 손이 절로 레너드의 머리칼을 쥐는 것이 느껴졌다. 스팍의 숨이 가빠졌다. 그대로 레너드는 목구멍 안 쪽까지 스팍의 것을 머금었다. 레너드의 머리칼을 쥔 스팍의 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 스팍의 것은 몹시 컸고 레너드의 목구멍 안쪽까지 들어가기엔 버거웠다. 작게 커억 하는 소리가 났다. 레너드의 침이 턱으로 프리컴과 함께 흘러내렸다. 스팍은 양손으로 레너드의 머리를 고정한 채 레너드의 입속을 실컷 범하기 시작했다. 반쯤 강제적으로 박히는 꼴이었으나 레너드는 저항하지 않았다. 이내 사정감이 몰려왔다. 눈앞에 있는 벽에 노랗고 붉은 물감이 번져나가는 것 같았다. 스팍은 레너드의 입 속에다 자신의 정액을 배출하고 싶지는 않았기에, 사정하기 직전 자신의 것을 레너드의 입에서 빼내었으나, 덕분에 레너드의 얼굴은 스팍의 정액에 뒤덮였다. 레너드는 그 상태 그대로 한동안 숨을 몰아 쉬었다. 턱에는 여전히 침이 흐르고 있었다.

레너드는 입안이 얼얼할 정도였다. 펠라치오을 해 본 적 없다고는 할 수는 없었다. 그는 이혼 후 가끔 게이 바에 몰래 들락거린 적이 있었지만, 커크의 선거 캠프에 들어온 후에는 그마저도 그만둔 상태였다. 자기가 잘 하고 있는지는 딱히 자신 있게 말할 수 없었지만, 그렇다고 못하지도 않았다. 스팍이 자신의 얼굴에 사정할 때는 일말의 안도감마저 느껴졌다. 스팍의 페니스는 정말 대단한 크기를 자랑하고 있었다. 턱이 뻐근했다. 정신을 추스리기도 전에 늘어진 겨드랑이 사이에 손길이 몸을 일으켜 세웠다. 한 꺼풀 뭐가 덮인 듯 둔한 감각 위로 등 뒤의 오목하게 파인 부분을 더듬어 스쳐가는 손길이 브리프를 벗기는 것이 어렷품하게 느껴져 엉덩이와 다리를 움직여 수월하게 브리프가 벗겨나가도록 했다. 다음 순간. 미끈거림을 넘어 약간은 끈적이는 손가락이 회음부를 애무하기 시작했다. 예민한 감각이 꼬리뼈를 타고 머릿속으로 흘러 들어왔다. 심장이 터질 것 같았다. 오랫동안 그런 용도로 사용된 적 없던 구멍 입구를 스팍의 손가락이 지분거리기 시작했다.

“어헉.. 스, 스… 스ㅍ.. 아흣…”

하지 말라고. 그만 하라고. 말이 목구멍을 넘자 뒤집히며 신음소리가 되어 나왔다. 스팍은 그 소리에 가운데손가락을 레너드의 구멍 안쪽으로 부드럽게 집어넣었다. 뜨겁고 촉촉하고 폭신한 감각이 손가락을 감쌌다. 이물감에 불규칙해진 호흡과 그에 맞춰 엇갈린 심장박동수가 스팍의 귀에 닿자, 스팍은 혓바닥으로 레너드의 잇몸을 훑으며 손가락을 움직이기 시작했다. 그럴 때 마다 레너드의 목구멍에서 알 수 없는 소리가 진동하는 것이 미칠 것 같이 꼴렸다.

스팍은 검지손가락을 더 넣어 가위질을 하듯 레너드의 안쪽을 벌렸다. 레너드는 그럴 때 마다 부들부들 허벅지를 떨며 몸서리를 쳤다. 레너드의 페니스는 이미 뻣뻣하게 서서 프리컴을 뚝뚝 흘리고 있었다. 스팍의 것도 이미 반쯤 서서 두 사람의 아랫도리 사이에 끼인 듯 질척거리며 스쳐지나가고 있었다. 예민한 성기에는 꽤나 자극이 되는 감촉이었다. 손가락을 하나 더 넣자, 레너드의 목이 울렸다. 입술을 떼자, 애원에 가까운 목소리가 흘러나왔다. 올리브색 눈동자에는 눈물이 그렁그렁했다. 견디지 못할 정도로 괴로운 모양인지, 술을 마신 것도 아닌데 온통 벌갰다.

“그, 그만...너, 넣어줘… 흐으…”

간신히 이어진 말을 알아들은 스팍은 레너드의 요청을 거절하지 않았다. 이내 레너드의 허리가 들어올려지고, 풀어진 구멍 사이가 빠듯하도록 스팍의 물건이 들어찼다. 귀두가 구멍에 닿자 반사적으로 다리를 들어올려 스팍의 허리를 감은 레너드는 물건이 안쪽으로 들어오자 온몸을 굳히며 숨을 멈추었다. 덜 풀어진 탓에 레너드의 내벽은 좁고 뜨거웠다. 터질것 같은 이물감에 레너드는 비명소리도 내지 못하고 입술을 깨문 채 스팍의 등을 손끝으로 움켜잡았다. 몸의 무게 때문에 한없이 들어오는 스팍의 것은 크고 두꺼웠다. 두 사람은 한참 동안 안쪽에 적응하기 위해 그 상태에서 벽에 기댄 채 움직이지 않았다. 스팍의 손길이 레너드의 골반을 힘주어 잡는 것이 느껴지나 싶더니 쿵 하고 내벽을 올려치는 느낌이 레너드를 흔들었다.

“아흣.. 흣…”

절로 앓는 소리가 새어 나왔다. 밖에서 누가 들을지도 모른다는 생각에 비명소리를 죽이려고 했지만 레너드의 이성은 이미 허리 아랫쪽이 본체가 된 듯 마음대로 통제가 되지 않았다.

스팍은 강한 힘으로 레너드의 허리를 잡고 쳐올리기 시작했다. 쿵, 쿵 하고 등에 닿는 벽의 느낌이 생경했다. 레너드는 어느 덧 스팍의 어깨를 잡은 채 머리를 벽에 기대고 있었다. 스팍은 와이셔츠 위로 레너드의 어깨에 이빨을 쑤셔박으며 거세게 추삽질을 하고 있었다. 머리가 하얗게 되면서 뇌의 한쪽이 타들어가는 느낌이 아찔했다. 깊숙하게 삽입된 스팍의 귀두가 레너드 안쪽의 어느 부분을 스쳐지나가자 순간 레너드는 참고 있던 신음성을 새되게 내뱉을 수 밖에 없었다.

“하읏.. 읏… 아앗.. 거, 거기..”

스팍은 그 부분을 집중적으로 쳐올리기 시작했다. 쳐올릴 때 마다 반사적으로 조여드는 내벽의 열기는 스팍에게도 버거울 정도였다. 스팍의 숨도 레너드에 맞춰 가빠진 지 오래였다. 스팍은 레너드의 것을 꽉 쥐었다.

“아, 아ㅍ.. 아프… 아앗, 앗.. 흑…”

반쯤 흐느끼는 소리가 레너드에게서 흘러나왔다. 거세게 밀어올리며 다가가는 절정의 순간 스팍은 레너드의 것을 놓았고 우윳빛 액채가 넥타이에 튀었다. 그와 함께 세게 조이는 내벽의 감각에 스팍 역시 절정에 달하며 레너드의 안쪽에 질펀하게 사정했다. 정액이 역류하여 레너드의 구멍 밖으로 흘러 사타구니로 주르륵 흘렀다. 레너드의 고개가 스팍의 어깨에 닿았다. 침 때문인지 눈물 때문인지 어깨가 촉촉하게 젖어들었다. 스팍 역시 나른해진 사정감에 숨을 골랐다. 고개를 들자 갈색 머리가 젖은 게 보였다. 스팍은 레너드의 목덜미에 손바닥을 대어 일으켰다. 달아오른 뺨을 어루만지자 살며시 기대오는 무게감이 느껴졌다. 단내가 나는 키스가 이어졌다. 스팍은 레너드의 입 속에서 자신의 정액 맛을 느꼈다. 두 사람의 와이셔츠는 땀과 정액으로 엉망이 되어 있었고, 넥타이 역시 정액이 튄 자국이 여상했다. 그 자국을 함께 내려다보자, 두 사람은 얼굴을 붉임과 동시에 아랫도리가 또다시 열기에 휩쌓이는 걸 느꼈다. 스팍은 레너드보다 젊았고, 더 기운이 넘쳤다. 스팍은 레너드의 와이셔츠를 잡고 몸을 돌려 테이블 위에 눕혔다. 서류 뭉치가 몇 개 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 레너드는 종이 더미의 감촉을 등 뒤로 느끼며 스팍이 손이 이끄는 대로 다리를 들어올렸다. 사무실 밖은 조용했고, 왠일인지 쥐새끼 한 마리 얼씬도 하지 않았다. 이 시간에 누군가 사무실에 있는 것도 이상한 일이었다. 시계는 새벽 3시를 넘고 있었으니까. 시계에 눈길이 간 걸 본 스팍이 이내 검지와 중지를 한꺼번에 레너드의 구멍에 쑤셔넣었다.

“윽…!”

안쪽에 고인 정액이 끈적하니 스팍의 손에 묻어나왔다. 구멍 주위에 묻은 정액을 손가락에 묻혀 다시 구멍 안쪽을 문질러대었다. 아까 느꼈던 곳을 어림 짐작으로 찾아 손등 마디가 닿도록 깊숙하게 찔러넣자 허벅지가 덜덜 떨렸다. 아까까지만 해도 사정으로 축 처져 있던 레너드의 성기는 언제 그랬냐는 듯 벌써 핏줄이 솟으며 힘이 실리고 있었다.

레너드는 스팍의 손이 전립선을 스칠 때 마다 천장의 형광등이 백배 정도 밝아졌다 어두워졌다 하는 착각이 일었다. 손을 더듬어 뭔가를 잡으려고 했지만, 책상 위에는 종이 뿐이었다. 날카로운 종잇장의 모서리가 손을 스치며 따끔따끔한 느낌이 들었다. 아마 몇 군데는 베인 것 같았다. 뿌연 시야에 랩탑이 위태롭게 책상 모서리에 반쯤 걸쳐있는 게 보였다. 스팍의 손에 의해 올려진 한쪽 다리 때문에 민망하기 그지 없는 자세인데도 정신을 차릴 수가 없었다. 레너드는 제가 무슨 소리를 내고 있는지 정확하게 알 수는 없었지만 귓속을 쿵쿵 울리는 심장박동 사이로 먼 곳에서 자신의 것이 아닌 양 젖은 비명 소리가 들리는 것 같다는 생각이 머리를 스쳤다.

 

"아앗, 아흑... 흣... 허읏... 읏.... 헉, 헉헉, 헉..."

 

애가 탔다. 이미 한 번 거사를 치렀는데도 몸이 달아오르자, 부끄러움을 모르고 더욱 큰 쾌감을 원했다. 스팍은 그런 레너드의 목소리를 들으며 성감이 고조되는 것을 느꼈다. 선거기간동안 매일 같은 오피스에서 지내면서 수없이 투닥거리는 동안 매력을 느끼지 않았다는 건 거짓말이다. 레너드는 스팍이 모르는 줄 알고 있었지만 스팍은 레너드가 게이 바를 드나드는 걸 알고 있었고 놀랍게도 스팍 역시 남자쪽이 더 취향이었던 것이다. 그저 스팍은 그걸 굳이 레너드에게 밝이지 않았을 뿐이었다. 일부러 철벽을 친 건 아니었지만, 어쨌든 레너드는 스팍의 불도저같은 돌진을 거부하지 않았다. 몸은 솔직하다. 가끔은 마음보다 더.

레너드는 도저히 견딜 수 없을 지경이 되자 손을 더듬어 자신을 다리를 올리고 있는 스팍의 손목을 잡았다. 스팍은 구멍을 쑤시던 손길을 멈추고 몸을 일으켜 천천히 자신의 페니스를 레너드에게 밀어넣었다. 레너드의 양 다리가 스팍의 허리를 감쌌다. 바르르 떨리는 탄탄한 근육이 와이셔츠 위로 느껴졌다. 스팍은 망설이지 않고 곧장 깊이 박았다가 귀두가 걸치도록 빼내었다. 레너드의 허리가 휘었다. 넥타이는 벌려진 와이셔츠 사이에서 한쪽으로 휘어져 늘어뜨려져 있었다. 레너드는 눈을 꼭 감은 채 신음소리를 참기 위해 입술을 깨물고 있었지만, 잇새 사이로 새어나오는 신음을 어쩌지는 못하고 있었다. 이 모습을 본 스팍은 레너드의 팔을 잡고 휙, 하고 레너드를 일으켰다. 갑자기 바뀐 자세에 삽입 각도가 틀어지자 미간을 찌풀이며 감은 눈을 움찔하는 모습이 미치도록 선정적이었다. 허리가 뒤틀리자 물건을 감싼 내벽이 더욱 조였다. 스팍은 깊이 삽입한 채 레너드의 등을 안았다. 뭉근하게 허리를 돌리자 앓는 소리가 귓가에 울렸다.

 

"으흡...으.. 기, 깊어...흐읏..."

 

레너드는 스팍의 목에 매달렸다. 스팍은 레너드의 등을 감싼 손을 내려 엉덩이를 꽉 잡은 채 뭉근하게 돌리던 허리짓을 바꾸어 추삽질을 시작했다. 자세 때문에 깊숙한 곳에서 추삽질이 시작되자, 레너드는 견디지 못하고 이마를 스팍의 어깨에 맞댄 채 헉헉거리며 숨을 몰아 쉬었다. 땀방울이 투툭 하고 떨어졌다. 움직임이 멈출 때 마다 구멍이 오물거리며 내벽이 조였다. 마치 더 깊이, 더 세게 박아달라는 것 처럼 움찔거렸다. 그래서 스팍은 그렇게 했다. 거친 추삽질에 책상이 흔들렸다. 아슬아슬하게 모서리에 걸쳐 있던 랩탑이 책상에서 떨어졌다. 다행히도 그 쪽에는 의자가 안쪽으로 집어넣어져 있어서, 랩탑은 바닥에 떨어지는 사태는 면했다. 종이 서류 몇 장은 그 기세에 우수수 테이블 위로 떨어졌다. 새벽이 되기 전에 정리를 해야 할 테지만 레너드도 스팍도 거기에 신경을 쓸 여유 따위는 없었다. 스팍은 레너드의 스팟을 거세게 쳐올렸고, 레너드는 스팍의 움직이메 맞추어 허리를 움직이려고 했지만 스팍은 그게 피하려는 몸짓으로 오해했던지, 레너드의 허리를 꽉 잡고 놓아주지 않았다. 아마 손자국이 생길 것이었다. 레너드는 하릴없이 스팍이 하는 대로 스팟을 찔릴 수 밖에 없었다. 레너드는 이내 온몸을 떨며 두 번째로 사정하며 뒤를 조였다. 그 기세에 스팍 역시 사정감에 다다르며 레너드의 안쪽을 자신의 정액으로 채웠다. 스팍은 사정하면서도 추삽질을 멈추지 않았고 레너드는 그 움직임에 맞추어 구멍을 옴죽거렸다. 마지막으로 깊이 삽입한 채 스팍은 레너드를 책상 위에 눕혔다. 레너드는 여전히 사정의 여파에서 빠져 나오지 못한 채 몽롱한 눈빛으로 고개를 옆으로 늘어뜨린 채 헐떡이고 있었다. 오르락 내리락 하는 가슴에 유두가 붉어져 있었다.

스팍은 허리를 구부려 레너드의 뺨에 키스했다. 뺨에 닿는 입술의 감촉에 고개를 돌렸다. 땀에 젖은 스팍의 앞머리가 몇 갈래로 뭉쳐 있었다. 그 모습에 레너드는 입꼬리를 올렸다. 아직도 두 사람의 아랫도리는 연결된 채였다. 레너드는 안쪽을 채우는 질척한 느낌에 진저리를 쳤지만, 그렇게 기분 나쁘진 않았다. 스팍은 그 모습에도 표정이 변하지 않았다. 문득 생각난 것 처럼 무심하게, 스팍이 먼저 사과했다.

“콘돔을 잊었군요. 죄송합니다.”

스팍의 이 말에 레너드는 꿈에서 깬 듯한 눈빛으로 천장을 바라보았다. 부끄러움이 가슴에서부터 피어올라 목구멍을 타고 머리를 데웠다. 어쨌든 관계를 거부하지 않은 건 자신이다. 심지어 좋아서 정신을 놓을 뻔 하지 않았던가.

“뭐… 도대체 무슨 생각으로 그런 건가, 스팍?”

스팍은 입을 다물었다. 책상에 손을 짚은 채, 어깨를 으쓱였다. 서류로 가득 차 있던 책상은 반쯤 비어있었다. 레너드는 한숨을 쉬었다.

“이거 치우려면 시간 좀 걸리겠는걸.”

“그럴 것 같습니다.”

스팍은 그 말과 함께 서서히 자신의 물건을 뺐다. 빠져나가는 느낌에 놓치지 않겠다는 듯 움직이는 내벽과 허리가 아쉬웠다.

“옷을 갈아입어야겠군요.”

스팍이 중얼거렸다.

“나도 그래야겠군. 옷만 갈아입어서 끝날 일이 아닌 것 같기도 하고.”

레너드가 몸을 일으키자 내벽을 채운 정액이 아래로 쏟아질 것 같은 느낌에 반사적으로 뒤를 조였다. 이 상태로 화장실까지 갈 수 있을지 자신이 없었다. 스팍은 레너드의 하는 양을 보고, 부축이라도 할까, 하다가 그만두었다. 부축으로 끝날지 자신이 없었다. 게다가 벌써 새벽 4시, 밤을 새워 사무실을 정리해도 빠듯한 시간이었다. 좀 있으면 일찍 나오는 사람들은 출근할 터였다.

“가까운 샤워실이 복도 끝을 돌아가면 하나 있을 겁니다. 화장실보다는 멀지만, 그 편이 나을 테죠.”

“거 참 고맙군.”

빈정거림이 섞여있지 않다고는 못 할 말투였으나, 스팍은 대꾸하지 않았다. 유세를 도는 차 안에서 쪽잠이라도 자면 자신은 괜찮을 터였지만, 얼굴에 다크 서클이 드러나면 안 될 입장인 레너드로서는 난감할 터였다. 스팍은 메이크업 담당에서 업무 과잉에 대하여 설명해두기로 했다. 꼭 해야 하는 스케줄이 아니면 몇 개는 빼야 할 수도 있었다.

레너드는 샤워실에서 끙끙거리며 질펀하게 싸 놓은 스팍의 정액을 긁어내느라 고생해야 했다. 뒤처리를 마치자 혼곤한 피곤이 몰려왔지만, 여유를 부릴 틈이 없었다. 사무실 정리를 스팍에게 맡겨두는 것은 왠지 못 미더웠다. 부랴 부랴 옷을 챙겨입고 사무실로 가자, 스팍은 간밤의 정사가 언제 있었냐는 듯 말끔하게 치워둔 채 환기를 위해 창문까지 열어두고 있었다. 그 모습을 멍청하게 바라보던 레너드는 허탈하게 웃었다.

옷깃만 스쳐도 인연이라지만, 어제의 동료가 오늘의 연인이 된 것에 적응하는 것은 쉽지 않을 터였다. 손가락이 스쳐도 가슴이 두근거릴 것이다. 레너드는 이 일이 밖으로 새어나가면 닥칠 여파가 두려웠지만, 일단 오늘 하루를 넘기는 게 급선무라는 것을 상기시키려 애썼다. 이미 한 번 이혼한 경력이 있는 레너드로서는 두 번째 사랑을 시작하는 건 버거운 일이었다. 사무실에서 있었던 일은 충동적으로 있었던 일이니, 없었던 일로 하면 될 것이다. 스팍은 그냥 바지를 벗고 있던 자신의 모습에 순간적으로 달아올랐을 뿐인 거라고, 그렇게 넘어가면 될 것이다.

스팍은 레너드를 쳐다보았다. 간밤에 헐떡이던 모습은 온데간데 없이 깔끔하게 빗어넘긴 머리와 단정하게 챙겨입은 차콜색의 조끼와 스리버튼 수트가 아름다웠다. 넥타이는 와인색으로 깔끔하게 맞춤하였다. 시선을 손끝으로 옮기자, 붉은색 선이 손 끝에 여러 개가 나 있는 게 눈에 들어왔다. 아마 어제 테이블에 있던 서류 때문이리라. 스팍은 레너드에게 다가갔다.

레너드는 스팍이 다가오자, 움찔하며 몸을 피했지만 스팍은 빈틈없는 사람이었다. 팔뚝을 움켜잡은 스팍이 레너드의 귓가에 속삭였다.

“손을 다치셨군요. 반창고와 소독약을 가져다 드리겠습니다. 아, 그리고, 어제 있었던 일은 그냥 없었던 일이 아닙니다. 저는, 당신을… 좋아합니다. 레너드”

레너드 등 뒤에 식은땀이 흐르는 것을 알지 못한 채 스팍은 사무실을 빠져나갔다. 창 밖에 동이 트고 있었다. 긴 하루가 앞에 놓여있었다. 레너드는 한숨을 내 쉬었다.

 


End file.
